wolf_shifterfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Selenawolf16/wolf rank
this info is from another site but it checks out and seems to Alphas: The Alphas are the Wisest, Strongest, Highest ranking members of the wolf pack as they hold absolute control over their pack members. The Alphas are responsible for leading the pack on hunts, establishing pack territory and its safety, accepting strangers into the pack or driving errant wolves out of the pack. They are responsible for keeping the pack in order and in control and will take many precautions to see that the pack is not disturbed. Each pack member is considered family but respect is still presistant. The Alpha couple are always the first to eat from a kill, gets the biggest portions and choicest cuts of food. They tell the pack what to do, where to go, and how to work without questions from their members. Keeping things at a strict basis is their way of showing their care and concern for the pack-mates.The Alpha wolves can also choose their most trusted companions to become their Betas. They demand respect and are in the position to punish or banish those who do not show it. An alphas command can not be disobeyed without consequences. Betas: The Beta rank is the highest ranking wolf in the pack just below the Alpha couple. The Beta wolf is essentially the second-in-command of the wolf pack and beyond this most significant point, the Beta is otherwise similar to wolves in the High rank. When the Alpha's are absence (which for reason can be surveying areas, chosing new territory, editing sites, etc), it is the Beta's job to make sure the pack is organized and under control. Any problems that occur in the pack, the Betas report to the Alphas and allow the Alphas to take control. When the Alphas are indeed away for a time, these wolves are the next in authority and demand the same respect and control from their packmates. Delta: A Delta is knows as a third in command, they are below the Alphas and Betas but are higher up in the rankings then other wolves. Deltas usually take control of the spars and training when the Betas or Alphas are too busy to do so. Lead Warrior: The lead warrior takes his/her orders directly from the Alphas or Betas. They are the main leader, general, or captain of the warriors in the pack. Warrior wolves protect the pack with their lives and will not back down from a fight against something that is threatening the pack. They also go on border controls to keep an eye on the pack borders, usually are the ones who bring new wolves to the Alphas and if Alphas are away, the Betas. Warriors: The amount of warriors depends on the size of the pack. They are the guardians and protectors of the pack. The warriors will roam the pack lands ensuring it's safety. They are the ones that will keep watch at night. They protect the pack with their lives. If the pack is threatened and the Hunters and Scouters are indeed in danger, they take their place and fight for the safety of the pack. The warriors must be quick to think and remain calm in any given situation. Omegas: There are usualy two Omega wolves in the pack - one male and one female, similar to the Alphas but at the opposite end of the pack ranking system. The Omega pair have no authority in the pack except over pups (to support the Elders) and virtually no rights. Omega wolves do not partake in pack hunts, instead they remain at the dens and function as babysitters to the pack's pup litter, teaching these young wolves skills and providing advice for them that are given from the Alphas or Betas . As the last allowed to feed from kills, these wolves get the leanest and worst portions of meat and typically risk starvation during poor hunting periods. Category:Blog posts